


【凯冰】杀青

by BiuBiuBiu_XD



Series: 【凯冰】故事集 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiuBiuBiu_XD/pseuds/BiuBiuBiu_XD
Summary: 杀青宴后的绳命小河蟹
Relationships: 许凯/朱元冰
Series: 【凯冰】故事集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799929
Kudos: 3





	【凯冰】杀青

**Author's Note:**

> 杀青宴后的绳命小河蟹

许凯把喝高的朱元冰扶进自己车里的时候，大家伙儿都看见了。

也谁都没有阻止。

笑话，人家情侣装白穿了？全组三个多月的狗粮白吃了？就连难得喝嗨的于导，飚着一口混杂各地方言的湾普来找朱朱，也被许凯低冷的气压吓得一哆嗦，一边远离一边感慨蜜运中的小年轻真可怕。

也不怪众人卖“朱”求荣，谁让后半场的许凯太吓人。

大男主酒量好是公认，何况人提前说了第二天得飞北京赶通告，也就没太多人过来灌他。但朱元冰就不一样了，本就有点人来疯的他今晚越喝越开心，连许凯“嫌热”拉开外套露出里面的黑T都没太大反应，只是眨着已经无法聚焦的眼喃喃道：“你今天也穿了啊……”

“那可不，就等这种时候呢！”许凯朝懵懵的老婆放了个电，见他没埋怨自己显摆更是心情大好。但没等许凯嘚瑟太久，远处的一声呼唤让朱元冰迅速对他失去了兴趣，花蝴蝶似地又跑去跟人喝酒、拍照，笑得要多乖有多乖，要多温柔有多温柔。

许凯卖弄的调笑僵在脸上，只觉一阵风的功夫自己就成了孤家寡人。但目送朱朱的背影，看着他隐约开始掉色的后脑勺，许凯却是一句重话也说不出。没办法，恋人虽面上好说话，但内里气高得很，在外一定得给他面子，而且……要不是这种性子，他哪能这么快把人追到手。

“福祸相倚，诚不我欺啊……”许凯慨叹一声，认命地找了个视野开阔的角落坐下，开始盯人。

谁找朱元冰喝酒，他就盯谁。

好在他这个男主还算有些面子。不出半小时，朱元冰尚端着酒杯，却发现眼前侃天侃地的哥们突然溜走，而且放眼望去，全场早已各自抱成小团体，再无人来找他喝酒……

不明所以间，朱元冰低头看向自己杯中的酒液，晕晕的脑袋总算反应出几丝尴尬，想着赶紧趁无人发现自己偷偷喝掉……但脚步一个踉跄，就倒在了许凯怀里。

“小傻子，好不容易把人都赶跑，你倒还能自己灌自己？！”许凯无奈地跑过去托住他，跟双方助理示意过后就把人往外带。

什么咬牙切齿、哭笑不得，自从跟朱元冰交往，惯于让自己活得自在的他算尝了个遍。然后越吃越上瘾，心甘情愿地在剧组搬砖累成狗、下戏再操着老妈子的心守着爱人。以前他以为，感情是繁忙工作之余最有效率的减压品，但现在他才明白，爱是比工作还要磨人的东西，但有了它，做什么竟都不觉得累了。

费老大力气把朱元冰扔进后座，许凯才不会承认自己虚，只是醉酒的人老跟他对着干、挣扎个不停。

“去我订的酒店。”

给助理吩咐过目的地，许凯拆了袋湿巾，让难受的朱朱躺在自己膝上，默默给他擦脸、冷敷。

然后刚出停车场没多久，朱元冰就皱着眉睁开了眼睛。头脑依然晕眩，但已经能通过模糊的轮廓认出眼前人，“凯凯？”

“总算认得我啦？”许凯温柔地抚上他的脸，嘴里却没好气。

“你不是不来了么？”朱元冰已经开始记忆紊乱，只心心念念着十几个小时前最让自己难过的消息。

知道多解释也无用，许凯叹了口气，“等你酒醒我再跟你说。”

听他语气不善，朱元冰心下更委屈了，眼中湿气开始氤氲，嘟起嘴就往恋人的身上钻，“我才不要！”

这下许凯也开始脸热，毕竟……他让朱朱枕在自己大腿上，往里一拱，直接就是……

赶紧制住身前乱动的躯体，许凯犹豫几秒，却还是没把人推远，只是捏起了他的下颌，细细打量。

朱元冰的眼神在夜中依然清亮，只是瞳中泛着世间几乎无人尝见过的疯狂，这是他最熟练的、招惹情爱的姿态，越动情，越冷清，像一柄能划伤人的利剑，用最倔强的魅色吸引最强大的男人来操纵、驾驭。

即将分离的委屈、被冷落一整晚的醋意，似乎都在此刻找到了宣泄的出口，许凯笑了，比镜头前习惯的坏笑浅一点，却更危险百倍。他俯身啃咬上去，从饱满的唇，到精致的下颌、脆弱的锁骨，双手也开始难以自持地抚摸、揉捏，顺着诱人的曲线，直到触碰到彼此早已在蹭摩间硬挺的下体……

年轻的身体一触即发，许凯却酝酿许久都没等到助理的“识趣”，于是直起上身，语气冰冷得像在压抑杀人的冲动，“……把隔板拉上。”

没错，他和朱元冰是惯犯。

以前的许凯，一直不明白保姆车上那个驾驶区的隔板是做什么用的，直到他某回情难自控地拉着朱朱想在车上做，小助理着急忙慌地拉起，他才明白，这是为了他的“隐私”，也为了司机的专心驾驶。他永远忘不了那天，朱元冰攀着他，没有任何安全措施，随着他的动作起伏，却咬着唇一点呻吟都不敢发出，只是随着时缓时急的气声，红着一双眼睛看他，有痴有怨，既惊异于自己的放肆，又沉迷于身下的快感和心间满溢的满足，舍不得推开，只好抛开理智一起沉沦。

回想起曾经的滋味，许凯觉得自己更激动了，于是用身躯挡住正小猫发情似地哼吟扭动的醉鬼，不住轻吻，“乖，马上给你。”

他也快……忍不住了。

“凯，凯哥……”助理小哥颤巍巍地开口，“你看看车型啊，这是我今天临时租的，没那功能啊！要不……你和嫂子再等等？还有十几分钟到酒店……”

许凯闭眼将脑袋砸向身后的颈枕，强行平复欲念，好吧，只能说人长得好看就是可以恃美行凶，先前朱元冰的酒气喷在脸上，他非但无一丝不快，反倒自己也被吹了个微醺，连换车这种事都忘了。

事已至此，还能如何？他虽是个演员但可没“下海”，更不可能让朱朱被别人看去，只好该咋滴咋滴……许凯气沉丹田，苦笑着按捺下硬如烙铁的小兄弟，按紧仍蹭动不止的爱人，自己都有点佩服自己，一边磨牙一边开口：“没关系，不急，你认真开车……道路千万条，安全第一条。”

小助理点头如捣蒜，把拧成麻花的后视镜正了回来，果然望见后座的许凯正抱着朱小哥一脸老僧入定……他欣慰地想：要成家的男人就是不一样。

刷开房卡，许凯先把朱元冰扔进柔软的床铺，自己直接去洗澡。毕竟积了一路的热汗的确不舒服。

而听着隔壁哗哗的水声，摸到枕头的醉鬼逐渐理智溃散……

于是等许凯冲完战斗澡急切地压上来，却发现卸下紧绷的朱朱早已睡得人事不省。

所以很活该，后半夜的朱元冰，是被操醒的。

他似乎做了一个春梦，梦里有个人压着他，用粗大的性器顶撞、碾磨他最脆弱的内里，明明动作带着泄愤般的粗鲁，但每次又在疼痛压过快感之前停下，抚摸、亲吻，温柔地给他喘息的余地，直到身体再度适应、饥渴，复被狠狠填满。身上男人的脸庞模糊不清，只有炽热的汗水淋淋漓漓地滴落在身上，隐约是他懵懂心动的初恋，但很快，胡思乱想就被标志性的深长一击搅散，是……许凯，他的爱人……朱元冰如溺水般试图去攀紧他的肩背，却被男人死力禁锢着压进床褥，然后伴随一阵腔道撕裂的疼痛，他猛地睁开眼，喘息着、颤抖着，意识到自己正被男人抵在深处射精。

无以名状的恐惧袭上心脏，朱元冰从未酒后遇到这种事，赶紧闷哼着缩回附在男人身上的手脚，在夜色中瞪着一双湿漉漉的眼，又惊又怕……良久，他鼓起勇气开口：“……是谁？”

满屋子的情热霎时遇冷。

“呵…”许凯从他颈侧起身，撑在朱元冰的身上笑得古怪，原本餍足的面容开始扭曲，变得愤怒而心痛，“你倒是告诉我，还有谁啊……”

朱元冰刚听到许凯的声音放下心，却又开始提心吊胆地解释，“凯凯，没有，真的没有……啊！”

话未说完，许凯仗着自己刚射过还未完全软下的性器，再次贯穿。尽管自己也疼得咬牙，但还是扯起嘴角尽量笑得潇洒，“没关系，你说过不喜欢我小心眼的样子，那我可以大度……你以后只有我就够了！”

自知说岔，但朱元冰眼下也无力解释，只能疲惫地摇头。他方才一直身处睡梦中没有主动使力，但随着许凯给予的刺激，体内的收缩和震颤却是本能，所以虽然没有看时间，但无论是许凯布满血丝的双眼，还是自己酸软的腰腹，都在佐证他已经被折腾很久。

而且……朱元冰咬住唇轻轻晃动下身体，果然，深处一片粘腻，甚至隐隐有浊液淌过的水声……他委屈地抬手遮住眼睛，忍住啜泣的冲动向许凯抱怨，“你又不戴套。”

“你，就跟我说这个？”许凯怒极反笑，抬起他的下身入得更深，调整呼吸，准备开始新的一轮性事，“戏里你扔下我跑了，戏外我好不容易追到你，却明天就要分开……结果你刚睡醒就跟我说这？！”

许凯承认今天的自己不体贴，甚至在借着上位者的优势耍脾气。但他与朱元冰的感情实在太美好太顺利了，顺利得让他无法面对即将的分离。两人都在空窗期相遇，日久生情后定了关系。周围知道的不多，但也没人反对，热恋中的情侣腻得要命，连剧里的对手戏都暧昧过了头。许凯甚至瞒着恋人悄悄跟家里出了柜，得到父母“自己看着办”的回复。无人阻碍的恋情，最大的隐患自然只能潜伏在二人之间，而随着杀青日的临近，许凯的患得患失越发严重，整日思索着从何处找补他那消失殆尽的安全感。他以前浪惯了，如今唯一的担心，就是朱元冰对他不上心。

有几次，许凯用头毛蹭着心爱的朱朱，正享受二人世界的岁月静好，却又突然怒目圆睁，恶狠狠道：“毛爷爷说过，不以结婚为目的的搞对象都是耍流氓！”如此精分搞得朱元冰哑然失笑、啧啧称奇，不禁心想养猫的男人真是了不得，这都主人随宠形了。

“凯凯，我疼。”

朱元冰软软的求饶令许凯突然顿住。

他实在受不了了，身体被折起、热液倒流的滋味并不舒服，而身上的男人正打桩似地一下一下操进来，激起羞耻的肉体拍打声，长时间的摩擦让内里干涩得像要起火，也让不堪重负的细腰开始酸痛。然而朱元冰知道，男人现在还没动真格，只是缓慢找回状态而已，马上，结合会越来越深、越来越快，直让他最深处也被撕裂、骨节都开始悲鸣。

许凯见他吃痛，初时惨烈的记忆涌上心头，哪还顾得上自己那些心思，连忙把人放平，拿了润滑给他补。

直到朱元冰眉头稍解，脸上也恢复了血色，许凯总算安下心，把多余的润滑抹到床单上，红着眼睛看他。

被那双桃花眼盯得发憷，朱元冰有些躺不住，怯怯地够了够许凯的手，无声的询问。

许凯见他终于靠过来哄自己，一时委屈感上头，大声喊道：“朱元冰，你个流氓！”

“蛤？！”

朱小哥满头问号，甚至被抱起坐在许凯怀里、被重新进入，都没反应过来。

咄咄怪事，怎么他以身饲虎狼，反倒成流氓了？

顾不上怀中人的呆滞，许凯自己却感动得要命，今晚辛苦耕耘那么久，总算能拥着对自己有反应的朱朱了！于是他腰间动作得更加狠厉，着迷地听着爱人的哼叫、喘息，心头火渐渐灭了下去，一边交合，一边热切地与之深吻，“朱朱，你里面好舒服，我又要给你了……”

两人先前那么多次不是白做的，被伺候着敏感处，朱元冰也迅速得了趣，慵懒地配合腰间的手臂，任那人托着自己，上上下下地吞吐。快乐在腻人的情热中不断累积，呼吸开始凌乱，呻吟也变得绵长，彼此的身体都已濒临失控……朱元冰突然一声泣音扑进男人的怀里，抽搐着达到了高潮。

许凯满意地抱着他倒在床上，也把自己的东西一股股灌进去。

两个人相拥平复，皆是累极。许凯抚摸着朱朱汗湿的脊背，撇撇嘴抱怨道：“我明天就得走了，你怎么也不想我呢？”

“我……”

我想你又有什么用？你还能不走？

万幸万幸，理智朱的这句话还未出口，就被脑中新生没几个月的爱情朱摁死回去。

朱小哥转了转眼珠，努力寻找能安慰许大猫的情话。

有了！

初出茅庐的爱情朱交出答卷——

“你还没走呢，我怎么想你？”

“……”

许凯倒吸一口凉气，震惊地看向怀里的朱元冰，见他笑得温柔又无邪、应该不是赶自己快走的意思，但这情话水平……许凯两眼一抹黑，只觉前路漫漫、估计要完。

恋人的表情不太好，朱元冰瑟缩着有点心虚。其实他也不知今晚怎么了，又不是不晓得自己酒量，居然当着一堆同事的面喝成那样。只不过……一想到明天某人就不能陪自己了，多少……有点别扭。

朱元冰往许凯的怀里拱了拱，声音闷闷的，“过几天……我也就回北京了……”

总算得了句像样的话，许大猫心满意足地将人揽紧，“那倒也是，你生日快到了，可得送我礼物。”

“啊？”朱元冰没听过这种规矩，正要抗议。

“啊什么啊，”许凯假装不耐烦地把他摁回自己怀里，“今天晾我这么久，自己睡的跟死猪似的……我不管，我要补偿！”

“这……去你的！”尽管心中有愧，但朱元冰可不上当，继续扑腾着反抗。

“嘿你还来劲了！”许凯用身量优势制住他，本想装狠继续威胁，但稍作犹豫后，选择低头换了一副委屈垂泪的模样，“我都穿着同款跟你敬过全场酒，上赶着昭告天下了，怎么还是不要我？”

朱元冰服了，这位就是吃准他颜控，而且怕软不怕硬。

但是……尽管对彼此的招数心知肚明……

他亲上那人通红的眼睛、颤抖的嘴唇，用最认真最庄重的神情。

“我要，当然要。乖乖等我。”

这一次，换许凯扑进了他的怀里。

既不愿以无赖对抗无赖，朱元冰只能认栽。

哪怕许凯眼中的痛苦只有一分真，他也舍不得。

两人几乎一夜没睡，直到晨光彻底打亮天际，手机也不知响过几声，许凯还是压在朱朱身上腻歪。

“你该走了。”把正啃咬自己脖颈的大猫从身上扒下去，朱元冰开口催促。他的声音已经嘶哑，但托胡闹一晚的福，酒气散发得快，整个人倒没太多宿醉的不良反应。

“啊～我不嘛～”终于门铃也开始响，许凯却依旧不为所动，誓要做那罢早朝的昏君。

朱元冰无奈地叹口气，使出杀手锏，“现在行景不好，你怎么还不珍惜工作机会？”

这下许凯不说话了，他知道朱朱下个通告还没着落，于是悻悻地起身穿衣。

见他听话，朱元冰心情大好地撑着头在床上看他。

“这就对了，认真工作的男人才最帅。”

许凯挑挑眉，“那当然，你老公我从入行就是劳模。”

就在小助理打算豁出一切砸门的时候，房门总算开了。

许凯还是穿着昨晚的衣服，眼睛通红，胡子没刮，头发结缕如海带，至于面色……可真是红里透着黑、黑里透着红……

小助理赶紧掏出一个口罩给他戴上，“凯哥，使不得啊！你还得去机场，机场啊！”虽说现在也不流行做作的机场走秀了，但……但也不能这样啊！

被口罩遮住大半张脸，许凯依然是肉眼可见的不爽，他没好气地蹲下身系鞋带，但每打一个结，就回头望三望，既是不舍的拖延，也是在期待房里的人能说点什么。

像是心有灵犀，窝在棉被里的朱朱果然开口——

“快关门，大冬天的冷死了。”

许凯浑身一抖，僵硬地抬头，与同样一脸震惊的助理四目相对……

算了，大丈夫能屈能伸。

许凯不动声色地往前蹭了两步，回身关好房门，蹲在门外系鞋带。

一声不吭。

悄悄是别离的笙箫，沉默，是今天的酒店走廊。

机场排队。

“哥哥摘口罩吧！”

无情的摇头机器。

“今天连头发丝都散发着魅力！”

许凯眨了眨红肿不适的眼睛，有些控制不住表情地撇过头。

他当然知道自己现在啥模样，魅力？现在流行油头加红眼妆吗？还是……昨晚交了一整夜公粮的他现在的确非常帅气？嘿嘿……朱朱不知道现在起床了没有……朱朱……

仗着口罩的掩盖，许凯舔着嘴唇笑得无比荡漾。

不过审那种。

数年后，当朱元冰终于知道许凯每次劝诫他不要做流氓都是在变相求婚的时候，他邪魅一笑，狠狠地拒绝了跪在地上的男人。

“毛爷爷也说，时代变了。”

许凯手中的玫瑰花散落一地。

就……继续努力，下次一定呗。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为太上头，凯冰以后应该写不了中长篇了
> 
> 就偶尔摸个饼吧
> 
> 大家努力奋斗，
> 
> 一边自己幸福，
> 
> 一边攒好钱准备买胰岛素！
> 
> 这真人电视剧我蹲了！(>ω･* )ﾉ


End file.
